jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 18
is the 18th episode of the anime, the sixth episode of Season 2, Perfect Order, and the second episode of the Castle of Lies Arc. At Umihotaru the SR Unit attacks Koko Hekmatyar and Tojo but is defeated. Yosuke Hinoki is tracked to the Bahamas, where he and Tojo have a face to face talk. Summary As they near Umihotaru via the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, Jonah asks Tojo why he left the SR Unit and Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards. Tojo declines to answer but offers to reveal why he stays with Koko's Squad, asking if Jonah wants a straight answer or a silly one. When Jonah replies that he wants a straight answer, Tojo states that it is because there are two beautiful women in the squad. Everyone except for Jonah has a laugh and Koko Hekmatyar states that this has earned Tojo a raise for this month, to Lutz's disbelief. When Tojo points out that they are at that moment driving under the ocean, Jonah is amazed and Koko comments that he finds tunnels more interesting than beautiful women. After they emerge from the tunnel Tojo points out Umihotaru to Jonah, which he compares to a castle. After parking they proceed with their plan, which involves Jonah scouting ahead. Tojo tries to call Yosuke Hinoki, but cannot reach him. After looking around Jonah reports back that no one is at the restaurant where they are supposed to meet and Koko immediately has him return to the car. She then informs Lehm that it is an ambush and Tojo has her get in the car after he sees and recognizes Kaburagi. Elsewhere, Yosuke OKs the launch of the Japan portion of Plan KK telling his operatives that their comrades in Jakarta were successful. Tojo decides to go ahead and get Jonah as Kaburagi is alerted that Tojo is approaching him. He sees Jonah coming down the stairs and pulls out a silenced MAC-11. Jonah manages to dodge a burst and as Kaburagi reloads Tojo yells at him. They confront each other at close range and open fire. Tojo is hit in the shoulder but gets Kaburagi in the head and chest, calling Tojo a traitor with his dying words. Tojo yells at him that he never sold them out and that they were the ones who went out of control as a crowd notices the commotion. He is able to walk off with Jonah and steal a car (Lexus LS 460 USF40) to follow Koko, who at that moment is being chased through the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line by two cars (Mercedes-Benz E-Class W211 and Toyota Vanguard XA30). Tojo is able to reach Koko, who tells him that they will head to as planned. He swerves around a police barricade being set up at the entrance to the tunnel and follows them. The pursuing SR Unit operatives blow away the Touareg's rear armour plating while Lutz and Mao try to hold them off. Tojo is in pain but Jonah has stopped the bleeding with . He plans to have Jonah shoot at the SR unit cars when they pass them as he tries to call Yosuke. After Koko has Ugo force the SR Unit to one lane, Tojo pulls up alongside and Jonah opens fire but discovers that the vehicles are armoured. The running firefight continues as they clear the tunnel. Overhead, a helicopter carrying Lehm, Wiley, and Valmet appears and they pour fire onto the SR unit vehicles, destroying them. After Koko warns them to stay alert just in case, Tojo is able to reach Yosuke, who tells him that although the outcome was predictable given the disparity in power between HCLI and the SR Unit, he gave the latter the battle they had always wanted. A flashback shows a that Tojo was a part of when he was still in the SR Unit that involved assassinating a military officer in Cuba. At the rendezvous point in the middle of a storm he was shocked to discover that the Cuban agents who assisted them were not there and had to be forced onto a waiting boat by Kurosaka, who was the last operative to arrive. She then grabbed him and explained that they cannot leave any evidence of their own involvement behind. As the boat headed out to a freighter offshore, Tojo questioned the purpose of the SR Unit. The other members scoffed at his concern given his prior military background, but further discussion was silenced by Yosuke. Upon returning to Jakarta Tojo was able to resign without any interference. Now completely bereft since he had officially died while a member of the JSDF, he was approached by Kasper Hekmatyar while having a meal and had a new job within 20 minutes. Tojo recalls that it appeared to have been arranged while recalling that Kaburagi calling him a traitor and Kasper's words about an organization changing. He reflects that people also change, as Yosuke had abandoned the SR Unit despite all that he had done for the organization. Tojo is shown to be in the Bahamas with Koko and Jonah. Koko comments that the scene is out of a spy movie and that they have found where Yosuke is. She then slaps Tojo on his injured shoulder while commenting on his gloomy expression. However she admits that she cannot tell him how to act when they do find Yosuke. As they walk along the beach Tojo wonders if they are just dancing along to Yosuke's tune when a young girl running by them trips and falls. Koko compliments her on not crying as Jonah helps her up. She responds that she does not cry before spontaneously hugging Jonah. Koko is amused that he has made a new friend when Yosuke himself appears. He wonders how long it has been since he and Tojo talked face to face, thinking that it was not since Cuba. Tojo points out that he never forgets the exact time of an operation as Yosuke greets Koko. He apologises for the SR Unit's attacks and asks if there were any casualties. Koko replies that they lost a vehicle and that Tojo was injured. She then excuses herself to give them time alone and goes to play with Jonah and the girl, who are building a sand castle. Tojo is surprised that Koko has said so little as Yosuke explains that she came out ahead. He confirms that he ordered the attacks in Japan and Jakarta and asks if Kasper thanked him. He then asks Tojo for a debrief. Tojo replies that they were too busy getting out of Japan and only knows what he saw on the news. The attack was completely covered up with the official story being that a junkie went crazy and stole a car, which crashed. There were no civilian casualties. Yosuke adds that the bodies of JSDF personnel who were officially dead were found, the same with the operatives in Jakarta. However the truth will remain hidden. Tojo replies that with the SR Unit gone Kasper is very happy. He states that he completely misjudged Yosuke and asks why he turned against the SR Unit. Yosuke explains out that he had planned things to be the opposite of what Tojo would expect. He states that he did not turn on the SR Unit, but only gave them the armed conflict that they had wanted. This fulfilled the wishes of not just Koko and Kasper, as Tojo points out, but also his own. Yosuke then admits that he regrets not being able to stop the degeneration of the unit because its principal source of revenue was arms dealing, which changed everything. He then asks Tojo how things are going and compares his departure to that of a bird leaving its nest. Thus he raised suspicions and was suspected of being a traitor. Tojo surprised him by not returning after resigning and as a result got to see the world. He concludes by stating that everyone else in the SR Unit resented him. Yosuke then wraps up the meeting and admits that he thought about fleeing when Tojo arrived, but decided against it, stating that he will return, although Tojo refuses. Yosuke then tells the girl, who he calls Mana, that they will be leaving and she surprises the others by calling him daddy. She thanks Koko and Jonah for playing with her before giving Jonah a goodbye hug and Tojo realises that the cover story about Yosuke having a Thai wife turned out to be true. Yosuke's wife then appears and calls them for lunch. When she asks if they will be having guests both Tojo and Yosuke have a laugh as they depart. Yosuke then tells Tojo that he will be return and that when he does he will teach him what he needs to be know to be the best. Tojo denies having that kind of talent, but Yosuke insists that he does because he survived, and points out that a good spy thinks and plans five years ahead. Koko says nothing but that night at their beach house insists that he will continue working for her regardless of how long it will be. Tojo is surprised that Koko, who has been drinking, took Yosuke seriously as she runs over and pounds on his injured shoulder, forcing him to admit that he will stick with her. During this Jonah is calmly cleaning his pistol and the sand castle is shown being washed away by the tide. Debut appearances *Mana Hinoki Anime and manga differences Chapter 47 *The sequence of the approach to Umihotaru after emerging from the tunnel and Ugo parking is shorter. He parks at a stall facing a wall. *A welcome sign is not shown inside Umihotaru. The girl trying out the drums is by herself. Jonah admires a different section of Umihotaru from the outside before checking out the restaurant, which appears empty *Jonah is alerted by Tojo that something is amiss just before Kaburagi fires at him. Kabugari's chest wound is not as bloodyl. *The barricade at the entrance to the Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line is being set up by one police officer and has not halted any cars. *Ugo says nothing about the damage the Touareg is taking *The helicopter is a medium colour and white the attack from it is shorter. Koko and the others's reaction afterwards is not shown. It is not clear where Yosuke is when he talks to Tojo. Chapter 48 *The flashback occurs after Tojo is shown in the Bahamas. The boat ride is shorter. Tojo is wearing a medium coloured shirt after quitting the SR Unit. Koko is wearing a white shirt and pants. *Mana is walking when she trips. She hugs Jonah from the opposite side. *Jonah and Mana are shown building the sand castle with Koko as Yosuke and Tojo talk but nothing else is shown otherwise during the conversation. *Koko is the one who recalls his words about the story of Yosuke having a Thai wife being false. Mrs. Hinoki appears outside their house on the beach. *Koko's insistence that Tojo stick with her occurs after Yosuke leaves. Category:Season 2